1. Field
The following description relates to a multilayer display apparatus for displaying a high resolution image by overlapping a plurality of layer displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent developments of image technology and transparent electronic device-related technology, research is being conducted in earnest into a display device with a transparent display screen. A transparent display device may display a letter or an image on a display screen while maintaining transparency of the display screen. The transparent display device may include a transparent electronic device configured by a transparent substrate such as a glass substrate, an electrode manufactured by a transparent material, a semi-conductor, an insulator, and the like. An essential part of a configuration of the transparent electronic display device, in particular, a display panel, may use a transparent device, such as an organic electro luminescence device (OLED), a photoluminescence device, and the like, rather than a liquid crystal display (LCD).